Sonic
Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed is the sequel to the 2010 racing game, Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing, developed by Sumo Digital. The game was published by Sega for Microsoft Windows, Nintendo 3DS, Wii U, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita and Xbox 360. The game was released on November 16, 2012 in Europe and November 20, 2012 in North America. Gameplay The main gimmick for this game is the inclusion of multiple vehicle types. When the character drives through a blue ring, the vehicle they are driving transforms into a new one to match the upcoming terrain. The vehicle types are a car, boat, and plane. Sonic And All Stars Racing Transformed also contains various modes of play, including local and online multiplayer, Grand Prix, Time Trials, and the all new World Tour. World Tour is essentially a linear mode where the player progresses by clearing missions and earning stars. The more stars the player has, the further they can progress. Stars are also used to buy most of the Unlockable characters, making World Tour a necessity for anyone wishing to acquire everything the game has to offer. Another special gimmick for this game is the ability to mod your favorite character. The game runs on a level up system; the more you use a character, and the more skilled you are with said character, the more experience you get. Each character can level up six times, and at each level up, a new mod is unlocked, which can alter a character's stats as chosen by the player. For example, a handling mod adds one more handling stat, but lowers speed by one. Or a balanced mod will slightly balance out the character more. And typically, a balanced character won't receive a balanced mod, or a speed character won't receive a speed mode, etc. Also, through world tour, players can unlock Console Mods, which are character specific, but typically make a character very fast and having a powerful boost, but lower handling and acceleration considerably. Characters There are 25 total characters in the game, 12 of which the player starts out with, 2 must be unlocked through Grand Prix, while the remaining 11 are obtained through World Tour. This lists the characters, their original game, and what their Console Mod is. Starting Characters * Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) Genesis Mod * Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog) Genesis Mod * Amy (Sonic the Hedgehog) Genesis Mod * Knuckles (Sonic the Hedgehog) Genesis Mod * Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) Genesis Mod * Beat (Jet Set Radio) Dreamcast Mod * Ulala (Space Channel 5) Dreamcast Mod * Aiai (Super Monkey Ball) Arcade Mod * Meemee (Super Monkey Ball) Arcade Mod * B.D. Joe (Crazy Taxi) Arcade Mod * Alex Kidd (Alex Kidd in Miracle World) Genesis Mod * Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) (Disney) VIP Mod Characters Unlocked through Grand Prix * Mii (Nintendo) (Clear all Standard Cups) VIP Mod * Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) (Clear all Mirror Cups) Genesis Mod Characters Unlocked through World Tour * Amigo (Samba de Amigo) (Unlocked with 8 stars) Arcade Mod * Danica Patrick (Nascar) (Unlocked with 16 stars) VIP Mod * Vyse (Skies of Arcadia) (Unlocked with 30 stars) Dreamcast Mod * Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog) (Unlocked with 32 stars) Dreamcast Mod * Pudding (Space Channel 5) (Unlocked with 55 stars) Dreamcast Mod * NiGHTS (NiGHTS into Dreams...) (Unlocked with 80 stars) Saturn Mod * Joe Musashi (Shinobi) (Unlocked with 85 stars) Arcade Mod * Gum (Jet Set Radio) (Unlocked with 105 stars) Dreamcast Mod * Gillius Thunderhead (Golden Axe) (Unlocked with 120 stars) Arcade Mod * Reala (NiGHTS into Dreams...) (Unlocked with 160 stars) Saturn Mod * AGES (Sega/Daytona/After Burner) (Unlocked with 165 stars) Ages Mod Courses There are 21 courses in the game, 17 original courses, and 4 from the first game. Most of them are divided into cups for Grand Prix. Dragon Cup * Ocean View (Sonic Heroes) * Samba Studios (Samba de Amigo) * Carrier Zone (After Burner) * Dragon Canyon (Panzer Dragoon) Rogue Cup * Temple Trouble (Super Monkey Ball) * Galactic Parade (Sonic Colors) * Seasonal Shrines (Shinobi) * Rogue's Landing (Skies of Arcadia) Emerald Cup * Dream Valley (NiGHTS into Dreams...) * Chilly Castle (Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg) * Graffiti City (Jet Set Radio) * Sanctuary Falls (Sonic and Knuckles) Arcade Cup * Graveyard Gig (House of the Dead EX) * Adder's Lair (Golden Axe) * Burning Depths (Burning Rangers) * Race of Ages (Sega) Classic Cup (Returning Courses) * Sunshine Tour (Samba de Amigo) * Shibuya Downtown (Jet Set Radio) * Roulette Road (Sonic Heroes) * Egg Hanger (Sonic and Knuckles) Bonus Course * Outrun Bay (Outrun) Category:Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2012 Games Category:Sega